Chupke Se
by Morning Chrysanthemum
Summary: Songfic-Arthur and Kiku lament on how heart-breaking it is to be distant from each other. Rated for some implications to war and something more than just a bit naughty.
1. Chapter 1

**I own neither the song (Chupke Se from the Hindi move **_**Saathiya)**_** nor **_**Hetalia.**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The blond-haired man tried not to walk too quickly for fear of being suspected. Yet it was hard-damn near impossible, in fact-to keep himself contained. Excited emerald eyes searched the cherry blossom grove in which he was supposedly strolling. His hands were constantly straightening out the pine-green military uniform he donned, eager to impress.

_I honestly can't wait to see his face. It'll be bloody cute._

Arthur could just imagine—those chocolate orbs widening, shyly gazing down, and that snow-white face sporting a crimson blush that was reminiscent of the sun now fading into the earth.

He finally reached his intended destination. A petite, raven-haired man was standing and admiring those pink buds. His face shared the same rich hue. The Briton couldn't help but allow some impure thoughts to erupt in his head before shoving them out. _I won't become as sick as that wine bastard!_ He then shuddered slightly at the thought of the Frenchman.

The other man heard him. He glanced up and every one of Arthur's visual predictions of how his expression would look came true-only it was a thousand times better in person.

"Arthur-san," the soft voice intoned, happiness practically begging to be let out.

(That thought gave England more ideas.)

But he was going to be a perfect gentleman to Kiku Honda, starting by grabbing the other's hand and bringing it to his mouth.

He smirked. "Missed me, love?"

Kiku flushed a deeper red and demurely looked away. "H-how are you faring?" he asked, desperate for a change in subject.

Arthur's grin grew even more devious. "Oh, I'm doing pretty well, actually, for a man who hasn't seen his love for _months._ But . . ." He used the hand holding Kiku's to bring the man closer to him, savoring the surprised look. "I'd rather hear about _you."_ The way he said it was almost as if he were inviting the man to tell him something less innocent than how he'd been doing.

'I-I-I'm doing fine, Arthur-san." A sudden urge overwhelmed him and he pressed his lips against the blonde's cheek. It was as far as he dared to go, looking down in shame.

Arthur, on the other hand, was gaping. His confidence disappeared for the moment. _Oh bloody hell._ The tsundere part of him was completely responsible for his next statement.

"Let's—let's go in. Don't think I came just to see you. I'm starving!" He mentally smacked himself. Was that really the best he could think of?

Kiku merely giggled and led his lover to his home. It was strange how Arthur could make him flustered and amuse him at the same time. _Is this what a true tsundere is like?_

"B-by the way, I've got a surprise for you." Kiku looked back, his curiosity piqued.

"Eh? _Nani?" _England couldn't help but give a smug look as he took in the clueless expression on Kiku's pale face.

"W-well, as I said, it's a surprise, but I'll give you a little hint: It's a song. I hope you'll enjoy it." With that, he leaned in and gave a chaste kiss on Kiku's lips, pulling back soon and grinning slyly at how the other man's head instinctively inclined closer for more. Letting his arm wrap around Japan's waist tightly, Arthur now took lead, parading both of them through the roseate grove.

Anyone watching them would have never guessed they were forced to be separated most of the time due to the wretched event known as the Second World War. Even though they knew their time was limited.

Perhaps ignorance _is _bliss.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**I didn't even realize this turned into a fluff till I got to the end. *shot***

**Hahahaha, oh well. The song is turning up in the next chapter.**

**Please review! Ja ne~!**


	2. Chapter 2

_You are not allowed to be here. You are forbidden from "fraternizing with the enemy" in any way. Stay away from that man. Forget his smile. Forget his laugh. Forget how he accepted your friendship and love, while no one else did. Forget those nights you spent with him, when neither of you had to worry about being heard. Forget-_

"Arthur-san?"

The blond snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. "Hm?" He was sitting in the- oh, so painful seiza position at a low table. His discomfort was only slightly alleviated by the zabuton on which he was resting. But he paid it no mind, seeing the concerned expression Kiku wore.

The Japanese man bit his lip. He knew Arthur wasn't granted the permission of being here at the moment, but the chance of being together was too good to resist, after all this time.

_Even though we're supposed to be enemies,_ he thought gloomily. A heavy weight settled itself into Kiku's heart, forcing him to remember the tray laden with tea and snacks he was carrying, weighing his arms down as well. He carefully set it down and returned his gaze to Arthur. The other man was staring into space again. Soon, though, his hand grasped Kiku's wrist and pulled the smaller male into his lap after stretching his legs out. Japan squirmed, turning red.

"A-Arthur-san!" He tried escaping, to no avail. England's arms were a combination of shackles and seatbelts, restricting his movements. A playful smirk made its way onto his face.

"Yes, love?" the Briton purred. He decided to tease the other man, allowing his lips to trace Kiku's neck, nuzzling him lightly.

Japan gasped and trembled. "Ah…_iie_…"

"But you like it, don't you?"

"_I-iie_! Er…" Arthur's hands began to wander.

"You're horrible at lying, you know."

"Eh? _M-matte!_ D-didn't you s-say you had a song for me?"

The Englishman's movements were paused. "Bloody hell, how did I forget? Here I am, turning into that frog. Look what you've done to me," he joked.

Kiku would have protested, but found nothing to say. He looked away, blushing scarlet.

Arthur chuckled. He pulled out a tape recorder from one of his pockets and pressed _PLAY._

Music flowed out. Two voices sang; one male, one female, in a language Japan was unable to recognize. Kiku noted in a rather offhand way that the female voice was singing the majority of the song. But the melody was calming. He didn't realize it stopped until England began fondling him again. The Japanese man squeaked.

"_Yamete kudasai,_ Arthur-san!" [Please stop; I apologize if it is incorrect]

The other snickered again. "Did you like it?" His words and tone had a double meaning to them.

"The song?" Kiku mumbled, playing dumb.

"Well…I suppose we could go with that."

Japan flushed. He understood what Arthur was getting at, but he refused to acknowledge that he actually enjoyed those caresses.

"It's…very pretty. What does it mean?"

Arthur smiled. He leaned in and whispered into Kiku's ear. For a few minutes, everything was still except Arthur's mouth. When he was done, he said, "That's why I wanted you to hear. It reminded me of you the very first time I heard it. Good old India played it again when she saw how much I enjoyed it." The smug look was back. "Of course, I _would _enjoy doing something else right now…" The Englishman raised his eyebrows suggestively. The expression then flickered to a more serious one. "But I was also thinking that song could be a sort of password we'd use with each other."

"Password?"

"Yes. We both know that we have many enemies, and most of them oppose to the idea of us being together. We can't let them know of my visits here. I'm still able to sneak out from time to time, but sometimes I get the feeling we're being watched." He sighed and smiled, a bit sadly. "There's hardly anyone we can trust besides each other. So…I was wondering if we could use this as a secret code. That way we know who we're really visiting."

"I…see. How do you expect to carry this out?"

The smile became genuine. "I sing the male part; you sing the female one in response."

"EH? B-but I'm not a female!"

Arthur grinned mischievously. "Oh, really, now?"

"Yes!"

The Briton let out another chuckle and held the Japanese man tighter. "Come on, love, you know I'm only joking. Would you still like to use it?"

"_Ano_…okay."

Arthur's smirk widened. "You know, there are certain times where I wonder about your gender. Are you sure you're a man…?"

"O-o-of course I'm sure, Arthur-san! You also know that perfectly well, after all those nights-"He cut himself off in shock.

"Ah, you really think so? Can't say it really sunk in. Mind showing me again?" Arthur's face now resembled that of the Cheshire cat. He winked roguishly.

"_Nani?_"

"You know you want to, love~"

"I-I never said I didn't." _Now_ who was the tsundere?

Arthur snickered yet again. He leaned in.

"_A kiss makes the heart young again and wipes out the years." _[Rupert Brooke]

"So it does," Kiku whispered back, after they performed said activity.

"More?" A nod.

"_Perhaps people like us cannot _love_. Ordinary people can - that is their __secret__."_[Herman Hesse]

"Yet here we are, living a secret love."

A pause."How very true that is."

And so the irony stimulated both of their desires and understanding of the world.

…..

"Arthur-san, will you be all right returning?" England looked up from where he was putting on the last of his garments. He smiled at the Japanese man, still looking drowsy from the night before.

"Of course, Kiku," he replied, trying to reassure the other with a kiss. "I am the almighty England, after all." He tried to smirk, but the expression turned melancholy. "_Parting is such sweet sorrow_," he murmured, quoting his best poet and playwright.

It was their way of saying good-bye to each other.

…

It seemed like eternity before they met again.

Kiku was in the sakura grove, like last time. He gave a rather melancholy smile at the bittersweet turn of events. _Arthur…_

"_I must lie to friends in someone else's name, but still I must talk about you,_

_Beloved, day and night..."  
_

Kiku gasped. He'd know that urbane voice anywhere. The Japanese man smiled to himself, waiting for his turn.

"_lBeing separated from you is so difficult,_

_My heart must fill with sighs._

_Beloved, morning and night._

_When will this be finished, when will this distance be distant?"  
_

So many times had both of them wondered this.

"_Each day you must keep treading the path,_

_Beloved, day and night."_

A pause. That was Kiku's cue. His soft voice was higher than that of the Englishman's, and though it did indeed sound feminine, he still retained some masculinity.

"_Quietly, beneath the sheet of the night,_

_Let not even the moon's footstep appear;_

_Let us walk behind the clouds..." _

He also paused, looking up into the sky. Though the sunset was indeed glowing, some clouds identical to cotton candy at the moment masked that light a bit.

_Drop by drop let us burn away,_

_Drop by drop let us melt away..."  
_

How like the rain they would be.

"_May midnight not come, may this night not pass..._

_Quietly take me into your arms, beneath the sheet of the night... "_

As he said those words, warms arms gently engulfed him from behind. The Japanese melted into the touch.

As Terri Guillemets said, _"A hug is a smile with arms, a laugh with a stronger grip."_

…

**This is as much as I could put out for now, as you should know, it's not the full song. **

**I know, I know, the ones who've been reading "Show, Not Tell" want to kill me now, but I wanted to update this first. I'll update as soon as I can, but I can't make promises. This month is damn packed for me.**

**Please review. I'm very grateful to those who alerted and favorited. Do this to any story you'd like! You have no idea how good it makes the author feel, unless you're an author yourself.**


End file.
